15 Years On
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: 15 years on after the 3rd tournament, Master Hand and his brother invite the smashers to fight again. This time, one newcomer seems different from the rest. She appears to be the Hands' sister. Rated T for some blood and mild cursing. 1st story, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

15 Years On By AvidAkiraReader

OC is mine; I don't own anything besides the story.

_Oh yeah this is 2023. It makes sense. Brawl was in like 2008, so plus those 15 years because of taxes and budget cuts, it makes 2023. And Snake is around 35ish for good reason. Oh yeah, Lucario is more friendly towards Snake._

_

* * *

_

Akira was a pale, young adult with pure white hair, radiant red eyes, with a slim figure. She wore a navy muscle fitting tank top, black skinny jeans, a white long coat that extended to her knees, and white gloves that had 'M' on the right, and 'C' on the left. Her face looked tired and exhausted. (AN: You would be too if you were on the run!)

Akira opened the door and peered warily around the base floor she and her brothers had specially designed. It was a coal black and white tile, intertwining with each other, with a few elegant tables against the sides of the room. There were pictures of her only in the office, so the tables were mostly covered with comedic pictures of the pranks the smashers had played on newcomers over the years. One of the pictures involved getting Lucario drunk for the first time. Akira giggled at that one. Master Hand had shown her the video.

She sighed with relief audibly, yet quietly.

No one was there.

And then Master Hand's words came back to her.

_**Flashback time!**_

_**Two years ago**_

"_Give me that!" Akira snatched the veterans list from Master Hand. They were in an average size rundown shack Akira told him to meet at._

"_Take out Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, Pit, and Toon Link from the battle roster." Akira said after she studied the list carefully, noting each and every smasher._

"_Pit and Toon Link I understand since they are better for cooking instead of fighting, but why those two?" Master Hand inquired._

"_R.O.B is more of a technician then anything, and people just don't like Mr. Game and Watch." Akira ended with hint of finality. She looked over at the newcomer list inside her sibling's hand . . . finger._

"_Hey! Add me on the list!" Akira exclaimed indignantly. _

_Master Hand shifted around in his seat. _

"_Are you sure you want to participate in this tournament? You know that you . . . have that illness, right?" he sounded sad._

"_Yeah . . . but if I do die, at least I'll heal Lucario and Snake!" she grinned a little._

"_You __**know**__ Crazy will get protective do you?" he tried again._

"_That's why you're the older one." She retorted._

"_Fine…"_

_Stillness entered the small shack before Akira broke it._

"_You know . . . taxes suck. They took our funds for the tournament for what? 10 years?"_

_Master Hand grunted a yes._

_Akira looked at the clock. "Gotta go bro. Good luck with the 4__rd__ tournament preparations!" Akira paused a few minutes, "And don't start without me!", and then ran off towards the brink of the woods. Never stopping, only going forward to the unknown._

_**End of Flashback time!**_

She lugged her heavy suitcase to her room up the stairs and nodded silently to the blue bird sitting in a seat watching the door.

When she opened it, she noticed a very critical detail.

There were two beds. One grey bed with darker grey sheets and one red bed with white sheets and a brown box on it. (AN: NO, THEY AREN'T GONNA HAVE SEX OR STUFF LIKE THAT!)

She gritted her teeth.

Muttering swear words under her mouth, she packed her clothing in one side.

When she opened the box there was a single piece of paper inside, it said 'You wrote a book? Good for you!' in curvy handwriting.

Akira stood there observing the paper and room. She didn't really care that her book had been published, heck; she gave away the royalties to some of the most trustworthy hospitals. Although, the room was to her tastes yet there were a few things missing from the tables.

* * *

Lucario observed the girl as she went in and out of her room with different moods.

First she was calm, and then she turned embarrassed, and finally mad.

Lucario shrugged and went to the rather larger than normal library, going straight to the "New" books.

The bookcase was empty except for one single handheld, paperback, book.

He stared at the single selection there waiting for him. My Nightmare by Akira Hand, Lucario tilted his head and looked at the summary thoughtfully.

Summary of My Nightmare

Many people think they know pain, but they don't. In fact, no one has ever enjoyed life to the fullest. My life was a nightmare once I turned 10. My brothers are most considerate about my sickness and care for me deeply. I hated this cursed life, I really did. My sickness makes me cough _ at the wrong times. Enter the book at your own risk; learn the 1st half of my nightmare.

'_My Nightmare__? Another Hand? Interesting.' _he thought_._

_

* * *

_

Falco sat on the couch observing the new smashers.

He waved at the Links, since he remembered him from the Melee and Brawl tournament, but he never talked to him. Young Link acknowledged him with a tilt of his head. Toon Link immediately piled his suitcase on Link's, and rushed off to the kitchens after saying 'Hi' and 'Bye'. Link imitated Young Link, tilting his head towards Falco. Both of them walked off to Master Hand's office.

The white bat came with Sonic, a black hedgehog, a purple cat, and an echidna. Falco grinned at Sonic who grinned back at him. The group didn't carry many items. The cat introduced herself as Blaze, and said the black hedgehog was Shadow and his partner, the white bat, was Rouge. Shadow and Sonic were holding an argument, while the echidna named Knuckles, was cradling a really big jewel in his arms from Rouge. All of them walked off to the office.

Then, a door opened to a girl with a large ponytail and a cap. Falco cocked his head to one side, and looked at her. She made no attempt to say hello, and walked off. Falco's eye twitched.

Next, around 3 pokemon walked through the door. One was blue, regal, a bird like him, there were also two smaller ones that were scurrying across the floor carrying two suitcases between them.

Finally, there also was that girl that had looked at him in as if she knew him. And she didn't even go to the office to meet Master Hand.

_**The Super Smash Brother's Clash will now begin!**_

_**Will everyone please come to the auditorium? **_A loudspeaker echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

Oh My Gosh! I swear, by the gods, this is the first story I've ever put on internet! Please review! Just click that button! You know you want to!

I absolutely HATE editing my stories.

Also, if you know the english names for the newest starter pokemon in the new DS game, please review to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Newcomers

By AvidAkiraReader

**Disclaimer will be spoken by Snake and Lucario!**

**Snake: What? NO!**

**Lucario: *sighs* AvidAkiraReader does not own anything. If she did, she would be rich.**

**Hell yeah that's right! Right now I'm working my butt off doing homework!**

**

* * *

**

Akira ambled to the backstage with the newcomers trailing in.

"Yo!" Akira raised two fingers at them.

Some of them raised their hands in a short wave. The others just nodded their heads towards her in a silent hello.

Mewtwo stared at her, somehow he knew from the Melee tournament.

**Flashback Time!**

**15 years ago**

_Mewtwo struggled for breath, urging his lungs to work in the way he wanted it to._

_He hated those scientists. For their own safety, humans had injected a virus in him, if he ever went out of control. Unfortunately, the fight he had been in had been with Pichu and Pikachu, and they were beating him quite badly. He had grown enraged, at being beaten by smaller Pokémon. And so the virus had been released._

_Now, Mewtwo was paying dearly for it. He started shivering and trying to sit up, with failure._

_Master Hand pressed him down on the bed, and immediately began to order for a girl to arrive._

_A girl? What could a girl do that couldn't?_

_The med bay's doors opened which were followed by a … teenager about the age of 19._

_She had white hair in a messy ponytail, deep brown eyes, and pale skin._

_His life was being entrusted to a teenager!_

_Mewtwo began to convulse as the virus ran through him._

"_Get him still!" She called out. She darted over towards the sink and filled a basin with water._

_The girl, or as Master Hand called her, Akira, carried it to the tabletop next to him. Akira placed her hand in the water and lifted it her hand over his chest._

"_You better have a high pain tolerance." She muttered as she began taking out the virus._

_Mewtwo gritted his teeth against the incredibly hellish pain, but still struggled against the throbbing._

_The pain seemed to last for hours, but in reality, only two._

_Akira finally leaned away from hi, sat in a small wooden chair, and grinned feebly at Master Hand._

"_One life saved. Two more to go, bro."_

_Her head drooped over the seat, snoring lightly._

_**End of Flashback Time!**_

"_**Were you not that same healer in Melee?"**_

Akira scratched the back of her neck, "Eh . . . yeah. I was some trainee in healing girl back then. Never did work in the ICU though, think I was too loud for the patients."

'_Liar.' _Mewtwo thought.

Jackie, the Pokémon Trainer, leapt up to her accusing, "Then shouldn't you be a veteran?"

"Well I wasn't allowed to fight back then!" she protested.

Shadow, a black hedgehog, inquired, "Why?" to Akira.

Akira flushed, "I . . . was finding a healer."

"Why would you need one when you had ?"

Luckily for Akira, Master hand saved her.

* * *

"Any questions about rooms, malfunctions, or anything?" Master Hand asked.

Snake raised his hand "Why do I need to share a room with some girl?"

A few snickered at that.

Ike coughed loudly "Snake . . . your sharing your room with a girl?"

Master Hand twitched ever so slightly. "Ah, well, um, you see…" he began nervously. "There was no rooms left for her, therefore I drew a raffle on who would share with her. Also, how did you know it was a girl?"

Snake flushed.

"Eh, her…clothes?" Snake ended awkwardly. He didn't say that he had checked the wrong side of the underwear drawer. Although, the girl has some pretty hot underwear and bras. **(AN: Pervert D:)**

**

* * *

**

Akira turned scarlet inside the room while the other newcomers snickered at her demise.

Master Hand shivered a little and asked, "Anyone else?"

Fox raised a hand and queried, "Where's Crazy Hand?"

The crowd murmured nervously.

Everyone knew the destruction Crazy had caused once to the mansion; it had cost Master Hand billions of smash coins to repair the game room, the gym, and the swimming pool.

Master Hand replied cheerfully, "Out collecting new trophies!"

"Ah." Fox understood.

"Anyways! Here we have some old fighters! Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, and Young Link!"

The veterans who knew them, cheered.

Mewtwo chose to stand next to Roy silently, noting the different people.

Roy waved excitedly and accidentally set his sword on fire.

Pichu waved his stubby, yellow arms in the air.

Young Link just turned red.

Master Hand dismissed them from the stage after telling Roy to calm down.

Roy sat by Marth, Mewtwo went in a corner, Pichu crouched down with Pikachu, and Young Link went to the Hylians area.

"And here are the newcomers!"

"We have Jackie, a Pokémon Trainer!" Jackie came out of the curtains wearing her cap accompanied by a Tsujara, a Chaboo, and a Daikenki.

She waved a little, and sat down by Red, who obviously starting growing pale, as he never sat by a girl before. Who could blame him? I mean, there are only about 4 girls in the entire tournament. Until today, because Akira bugged Master Hand to add more girls, and to stop being sexist. She was rather lonely with only a few girls in the mansion.

"A dark Life form, Shadow the hedgehog arrives!"

"And his partner, a renowned treasure hunter, Rouge the bat!"

Shadow nodded while Rouge waved at the audience.

Shadow sat near the section which Akira dubbed secretly with duct tape, Loner Section.

However, Rouge sat near what Akira called the SEGA section. That means Sonic and those other guys.

"The last of his kind, Knuckles the Echidna!"

He grinned wildly at Sonic, banged his gloved fists together, and sat down by him.

"Blaze the Cat!"

Blaze waved shyly and sat by Lucario who was sitting by Sonic, who was sitting by, oh who cares!

"Midna, the Twilight Princess!"

She grinned coyly at the dog whistles and sat by Link, earning her a fierce look from Zelda.

"Krystal the fox, another princess with amazingly telekinesis powers that she uses with a staff!"

She grinned at the applause and sat by Fox, who was blushing up a storm in the 'Space Warriors' section.

"And now we come to our last three newcomers!" Master Hand announced.

Snake idly wondered which his partner in his room was.

"Akira!"

She grinned and waved while taking a seat next to Snake who turned the slightest shade of red.

"Articuno! A Legendary Pokémon that roams the icy islands in the Kanto region!"

Articuno stepped out onto the stage bringing out a cold current of air. He looked at all of them majestically, and then stepped down to the Pokémon section.

"And finally, Plusle and Minun! Two partners that are Electric types!"

Both of them waved their arms in the air and then scurried off to the Pokemon section.

"Welcome to the tournament and behold last year's winners from brawl!" Master Hand proclaimed.

"Snake in 5th place!"

He shrugged at the applause.

"Ike in 4th place!"

Ike smiles a rare smile at the applause, although he was cursing in his mind about his low rank.

"Lucario in 3rd place!"

Lucario showed absolutely no reaction to his applause.

''Samus in 2nd place!"

She smirked at the loud applause.

"And first place is Ness!"

Ness laughed triumphantly at his applause.

When it quieted down, the hand began to speak.

"Like in Melee and Brawl, I will open the tournament up with an unofficial match between the newcomers and the veterans! And starting off is . . ."

A screen opens up and starts flipping through veteran smashers and one side. Bowser, Captain Falcon, Link, and it stopped at . . . Snake.

"Snake will be the veteran, and will fight . . ."

Another screen shows up alongside of the other screen and flipped through Shadow, Jackie, and it stopped at . . . Akira.

Inwardly, the hand clenched.

"Akira will fight Snake in . . . Shadow Moses Island!"

Akira looked intently at Snake. "You better not go easy on me."

"I don't intend to." He calmly replied.

Both of them stepped onto the portals, which would send them to Shadow Moses.

They warped to the island.

3…

2…

1…

GO!

* * *

**If you're wondering about those 'Sections', then I'll explain it to you. Akira taped the backs of the seats with tape, spelling crude words, like the 'Loner seat' and whatnot. My favorite is the Loner Section though. What's weird is that no one you noticed that Akira's hair and eyes are patriotic? I didn't even realize that till now... To be updated hopefully by next week if I get good grades...Wish me luck people! If you want Akira's current age, I think it's 34.**


	3. Chapter 3

Akira faces off with Snake

**Disclaimer will now be said by my favorite pairing! Sheik and Ike!**

**Ike: …**

**Sheik: Akira doesn't own SSBB, or FMA. She wishes to be able to transmutate though.**

**Hell yeah I do! AvidAkiraReader proudly presents the third chapter on ****15 Years On. ****See if you can find the reference to Vocaloid in here. Wait a minute… SHEIK!**

**Sheik: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?**

**Add the other disclaimer!**

**Sheik: Make Ike do it!**

**IKE!**

**Ike: AHHH! CRAZY AUTHORESS WITH BIG MACHINE GUN! SHE DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID EITHER! AHHH!**

**Thank you, and have a nice day!**

**

* * *

**

Snake appeared from out of nowhere on the ground while Akira was dumped on the ground by a levitating rock.

"Ow?" She rubbed the sore spot, and staggered to her feet.

**Snake: 0%**

**Akira: 5%**

Snake blinked at her, "You know you can't get injured at the matches right?"

Akira's expression soured. "There are some people who are exceptions to this rule." She turned her head sideways as unwanted memories came back to her.

_Flashback Time!_

_**15 years back after Mewtwo is healed**_

"_Aw, c'mon! Let me try once?" A 19 year old Akira kept on pestering Master Hand to let her fight once. Just once would be fine! She wanted a break from being a medic!_

"_Oh fine.'' Master Hand relented reluctantly._

_He set her an easy course to kill a few alloys. But even that was a difficult task for her._

_You see, Akira was a sickly child even at those times. She was still pale, and her frame was thin._

_So when Master Hand set her on the course, he asked Crazy Hand to watch her. Since Crazy Hand loves Akira as his little sister he eagerly agrees. _

_When she was brought up amongst the two brothers, she was taught transmutation. __**(So those were the reason she had those battle moves for Brawl!)**_

_The fight started amongst them but Akira was already losing. For all the easy things in battle, she couldn't do. She couldn't fight well, only heal._

_A blue alloy spins magic onto Akira; she was lulled by the warmness. She gasped as the magic then made a cut on her arm. Akira kicked out at the alloy out of the ring, but another alloy, this time red, fires fire towards her._

_She couldn't dodge it. It was too close to even sidestep. That was her first scar, and her last burn mark._

_Crazy hand ended the game immediately and called for his brother and ._

"_Akira, you had to do this did you? Your entire left arm, Akira! You leave me no choice but to not let you join Brawls again." Master Hand said in a sad tone. He looked over at Akira, whose entire left arm was covered in pure white bandages like her hair. She was lying down on the bed receiving her lecture._

_Akira was shocked. "Then, then, I'll become stronger, to fight, to resist anything! Please brother, don't take me out permanently!" she pleaded with her brother._

_Crazy Hand interjected rapidly, "LeT hEr TrAiN MaStA!" And after that, "If NoT, ThEn I aNnOy yoU fOr CaNdY!"_

_Master Hand grudgingly caved in, "Fine, 10 years."_

"_20!" Akira argued back. Even she knew her limits._

"_12." Master Hand tried again, with failure._

"_18!" Akira was beginning to enjoy this._

"_15 years is final!" Master Hand ended the conversation with a tome of finality._

"_Fine then. 15 years to train." Akira said, with a look of determination on her face._

_**Flashback ends!**_

Akira snapped out of her memories by Snake's voice. "Keep your eyes on the enemy girl!"

* * *

Master Hand cringed inwardly.

* * *

"You did not call me that." Akira glared a death glare at Snake.

Snake inwardly rejoiced. To let emotions cloud your thoughts is the worst thing in battle. To use them wisely in battle however, is a different thing.

He took out a rocket launcher, snickering to himself. However at the same time, Akira transmutated a cannon from the metal on the island. (**Side B**) As they both fired, the explosives cancelled each other out. Snake then heard a loud curse from Akira.

"NO GOD DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST EXPLODE ON CONTACT? I HATE THE CANCEL ITEM HIT LAW IN BRAWLS!" Akira roared in fury. Apparently, during her fifteen years of travel, she met up with a fire/lighting/water maniac who also liked explosives. Both of them became close friends, but unfortunately, her friend rubbed off on her with her like of explosives. Over the years, she had developed an obsession with them.

In her fury, she punched Snake, kicked him, and hit him with capsules that were actually bombs. **(AN: Pure Luck?)** Snake in retaliation, gave her combos of kicks and punches. Akira began to get bruises but it didn't show due to her coat.

**Snake-50%**

**Akira-45%**

It angered Snake that he was being beaten by her, therefore launched a grenade at her. Akira caught the explosive with ease, juggled it a little in her hands, and threw right back at him. He sidestepped it and tried to plant a mine. Akira summoned her cannon again and charged it. Snake panicked at the cannon, and attempted to dig faster to bury the mine before it hit him. He was unsuccessful.

**Snake-60%**

**Akira-45%**

As he flew into a wall, he couldn't help but admire this woman. Beating him with his own grenades, timing her attacks correctly, and having a love of explosives. "Keep your eyes on the enemy!" She yelled out to him. He snorted, "If you want a fight, then get over here!" he yelled back.

"FINE THEN! YOU BIG LAZY HEAD!" She dashed over and kicked him in the legs, while sliding. He avoided with ease with sidestep, and tried to kick her in the back. She back flipped gracefully landing in front of a wall. Akira stuck her tongue at him. Snake's eye twitched at the childish behavior and sought to hit her with his rocket launcher. In return, she transmutated a large gun that fired 20 rock bullets per second. (**Down B**)

All attempts to hit Akira failed 50% to none. And all attempts to hit Snake failed 70% to none because the gun was supposed to be used for more enemies, but Akira didn't care about that. At the end of their long artillery battling, their percentage rates looked something like this and Akira was thoroughly bruised:

**Snake-120%**

**Akira- 130%**

Now, Akira hated losing. She didn't spend 15 years training for nothing so she can be beat on her first day. She gritted her teeth and looked at her surroundings. There! A Deku nut was sitting there innocently, so she quickly grabbed it and threw it at Snake's head. Since she had pinpoint accuracy, it hit him straight in the forehead.

**Snake: 150%**

**Akira: 130%**

Akira suddenly had a wave of pain. Using the time wisely, as she knew EXACTLY what was causing her pain, she rifled through her pockets to find a pill. When she found it, she gulped it down and grimaced at the bitter taste. Wait, bitter taste? Her keen eyes found a piece of paper. She pulled it out, and found neatly scrawled on it,

_Have a nice day! _

_Deepest Regards,_

_-Barnes_

_P.S You honestly expected me to give you the **REAL** meds after refusing me? _

Akira paled and crumpled the paper in an unseen fury and whirled around, her coat spun around with her. _Traitor._ The word rang through her mind as she processed what had happened. To release her anger, she found the nearest thing possible. Snake. Roaring in her mind at what had happened, she began to pummel Snake with a newfound strength. A smash ball then appeared to both of them. At the same time they both reached for it. But Akira kicked Snake viciously to the ground, and when she was glowing with the final smash power, she knelt down and placed her palms on the ground. She then summoned what looked like to Snake, the gate to hell. At its maw, there were demonic flames covering it, and it then blasted a beam of crimson red at Snake. At the end, he blasted off the stage wondering what everyone else was thinking. What had happened to her to cause such fury?

**GAME!**

When the two fighters warped back to the stage where everyone was watching their fight, Akira offered her hand to Snake who looked at it suspiciously.

Akira sighed tired from the battle, "Good battle?" Snake now looked surprised. But he took the offered hand and shook it, saying "Good battle."

**And it ends! This was supposed to be really epic, but I was rushed. At first it was longer, but I accidentally closed Microsoft Word without saving the story so I was frikkin' p***ed. Therefore I had to rewrite the damn battle sequence again and this is what came out. If it's crud, then review with constructive criticism. Otherwise… Thanks for Reviewing if you did! Released days early!**

**Next Release Date is somewhere Random! Hopefully by next week though...**

**Thank you Abigal Satoshi! For giving me nice reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Feast on this.

**Meh. I got a B on my Oral Language… WHEN DO WE EVEN USE THAT IN REAL LIFE? Anyways, disclaimer will be said by Link and Zelda!**

**Link: She doesn't own FMA.**

**Zelda: She doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Link AND Zelda: And she will never own anything except her Toshiba laptop.**

***Sobbing in the Emo Corner* MEANIES!**

**

* * *

**

Akira walked towards the kitchens garbed in an elegant red coat, a white long shirt, and jeans. Fragrances graced the air as it penetrated Akira's nose.

She inhaled deeply savoring the smells. The good smell of Oran rolls, the scent of juicy steaks, and chicken legs. All the good stuff was in the mansion. Akira's stomach growled with hunger. _'And all I ate during my travels were the frugal stuff. Now my poor stomach is going to be overwhelmed.'_ She thought, sighing.

Lucario was chatting to Blaze and asking whether anyone knew Akira.

"Akira seems a formidable fighter against Snake." Lucario commented, leaning his head back on the leather sofa.

"Yeah, but what was she doing during that pause?" Blaze wondered. She put her chin in her hands.

Snake walked in on them, "I think she was coughing blood."

Their heads swiveled to his side, "Blood!"

Snake shifted his feet a little, "While I was in the pitfall, I noticed her glove had a spot of blood on it.

Blaze blinked rapidly, "Should we inform Master Hand?"

Lucario disagreed, "No. Did you see her face? It looked determined, and Mater Hand wouldn't let her participate in the tournament if she was sick."

Mewtwo then entered the room. He then commented to Lucario telepathically, "_She saved my life in Melee."_

"Oh well, let's go to the feast then." Blaze shrugged off the conversation and walked to the dining room. Mewtwo followed her, floating in some type of way.

Lucario stared at Snake, "She seems to be from the Melee Tournament, but only as a healer." he commented to him. He didn't add that she was also the Hands' sibling.

Snake shrugged. "She seems interesting."

Lucario raised an eyebrow, "Just interesting?"

Snake turned red, "Shut up.", he retorted. Stupid mind readers. Lucario then looked indignant.

"Mind readers are useful, unlike you!"

Snake's eye twitched once. "F you."

Lucario snickered at his reaction.

They heard a noise from the kitchen.

"Dammit Kirby! Don't you dare eat that steak!" Pit dived at the pink puffball, who was currently raiding the food. "TOON!" both of them shifted a little, "GET THAT MARSHMELLOW! NO KIRBY!" Pit screamed. Toon Link was screaming back, "I CAN'T LEAVE THE ORAN ROLLS! THEY'LL BURN!" Both of them chuckled at the trio.

"Good times, eh?" Snake chuckled as he remembered about Brawl.

Both of them stood up and walked to the dining room.

* * *

Akira had forgotten how fast food runs out when Kirby was there. She snatched a steaming chicken wing before it was sucked into Kirby's mouth. Chewing on it, she noticed that Blaze had sat in front of her. She gave a short wave to the purple cat, and Blaze waved back. Blaze then noticed how tired Akira looked, and feeling the silence was getting to her, she started a conversation.

"So, uh, where do you live?" Blaze posed a simple question.

"Here, anywhere." Akira replied back. Blaze's eye twitched. "Then…" Blaze hesitated but continued, "Where have you traveled?" Akira raised her eyes from the butter roll she was holding. She thought whether she should tell the cat or just ignore the question. '_Meh, might as well.'_

"Well, Blaze." Akira began, "I gone to many places such as the Gritzy Desert," Ganondorf, Link, and Zelda pricked their ears, "I've survived a huge iceberg, lived through bounty hunters, and have been to the Pokémon world. However, I have gained many scars from these journeys. Although, I did meet new friends along the way."

Blaze was hooked. So were the other people who were listening. "Who did you meet?" Blaze inquired.

Akira smiled at the memories. "They were mostly girls, but few men. There were Avakris whom I first met, Candi was my second one, and I met Crystal while she was running from a few Koopas. And there were also… James and Lin." **(AN: I'm too obsessed with the name James…)**

Ike interrupted, "Don't you mean **Lyn**?"

Akira blinked, and bit a piece off her roll. "No, I mean LIN. Not the blue haired one…" Ike ribbed Marth and Marth glared at him. She ignored them and continued on her short story. "I was about my late nineteen's' when I set out for a long adventure… but my siblings weren't very happy about it."

"Siblings?" Toon Link butted in. Akira looked at him. She drawled out, "Siblings. You know… those older, younger types of people who are related to you?" Toon Link turned red. He stammered out, "Then who are they?"

She blinked in surprise. '_Don't they go in the library?'_ A door opened to the dining room with a loud creak. Everyone stared at the elegant door. In entered Snake and Lucario, the room stayed deathly quiet, until Akira snuck around and poured tomato sauce on Sonic's food.

A loud scream of "Hey!" was heard from a certain blue hedgehog. Peals of laughter could be heard for miles around the Smash Mansion. Looking pleased with herself, Akira sat back down on her chair. Lucario sat two seats away from her, and Snake took a seat next to her since the other places were already filled with Smashers.

"Hi." Snake greeted her with a hello. Akira gave him a lazy wave. "You know who your roommate is yet?"She inquired. Snake looked startled.

"And how would you know that?" Respond the question with a question. Annoy the hell out of Akira point one.

"Because, dummy, since you said it out loud, you practically let everyone know that you had a mysterious roommate." Akira retorted. Snake gave a snort to hide his embarrassment. He bit into a piece of steak, and then gnawed voraciously on a rib.

Akira stared at him in awe. "What?" Snake's voice was clearly irritated, though muffled.

"Well, asides from being like a total barbaric, you look like Avakris when I once gave her fried duck." Akira chuckled.

"The hell is Avi…Avo…Avakris?" Snake needed an answer.

"SHE is a wonderful girl, who had a tragic past, and was starving when I found her." Akira answered with indignity. She chewed silently on a taco.

"And…?" Snake was puzzled, who were these kids she was finding out there?

"AND before you ask, Candi is older than you." Akira ended with that final statement. Then desert came.

Pudding, cake, and ice cream everywhere!

Kirby started inhaling his entire side of the table's food. Jigglypuff lunged for him, slapped him, and told him to let everyone have a fair share. Quickly, Akira seized a cinnamon roll, a coconut cookie, and a Pepsi. She wrapped it all up in a napkin and proceeded to go to Master Hand's office. Link watched her go, and whispered to Lucario about something.

"You bored?" Link asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Lucario replied. Link grinned at him. Lucario suddenly understood. "NO. I am not going eavesdrop again. Last time it was traumatizing to me."

Link stared at him with curious eyes, "Then I'll get Snake, and your curiosity will never be fulfilled." He intoned in a stoic voice.

Lucario twitched, "Shut up. I am NOT curious about her…" Link's lips curled upwards, "Then… goodbye!"

He crept over to where Snake was and asked him the same question in a hushed voice. Snake blinked, and then also grinned. Link cocked his head towards the door, and both of them slinked outside. Lucario sighed, and followed them. '_Curiosity killed the cat. But didn't satisfaction bring it back?'_

_

* * *

_

In the office, Master Hand and Akira were arguing. Link and Snake were then joined by Lucario. Link smirked at Lucario. It clearly said, '_I told you so.' _Lucario almost made a noise, but Snake hushed them, and motioned to the door.

"Akira, you seriously are going to make me mad someday…" Master Hand began.

Akira sighed, "And when that day comes, I'll simply laugh my head off, and then throw Snake's grenades at you." Master Hand snorted. "Really? "

"Yep!" Akira answered brightly, and took a bite out of the cinnamon roll. She munched happily on it until she asked, "Why the hell am I sleeping in the same bedroom as Snake?" Master Hand edged away slowly. "Umm. I did a raffle?"

"You did a raffle?" she demanded. Master Hand rubbed his thumb and middle finger together, Akira recognized it as a sign of worry. She face palmed. "Still, why me? Why not anyone else? I am PERFECTLY great, and now I'm going to annoy him out of his wits because of a stupid cough." Akira ended.

"Well, you could do a bit of socializing!" Master Hand protested. Akira snorted, and furrowed her eyebrows, "Remember LAST time I went to socialize?" He stifled a groan at that memory. "Of course I do. Crazy Hand had gone for days just to lecture you, while I had to watch over the Smashers' activities."

Akira's ears heard a slight noise and curse. "You know what Master? I absolutely HATE rats." She said in a clear voice.

Master Hand sighed. "No maiming." Was all he said when she slammed her palms onto a desk and transmutated a wooden spear. Slowly, she walked over to the door.

* * *

Snake was shocked that she was his roommate. That, that crazy, explosive obsessed woman was his roommate? What was _stranger,_ was that she wasn't really a newcomer.

Link was curious at why Snake had gone pale. Although it was a bit shocking that he was sleeping in the same room as her, it wasn't really bad was it? He whispered the question to Snake.

For Lucario, it was just another fact. The fact that she couldn't really socialize with the other Smashers back then never made sense till now. He noticed Link whispering to Snake a bit loudly. Lucario bit his lip and shook Link's shoulder to make him quiet. Unfortunately, Link shoved him back on the door. He cursed as a creaking noise was made.

Snake looked reproachfully at both of them. Then he heard the words, "No maiming." Alarm bells rang off in his head, and he took out his box and hid in it. The refined, ebony door opened, and out came Akira Hand, wielding a wooden spear at Link and Lucario.

"Let's see what happens to eavesdroppers shall we?" Akira softly asked. Link tried to run, but Akira pulled him and Lucario in the office. Akira exhaled, and looked over to the box. She stabbed exactly where his legs would be, but she missed. Snake winced as it barely hit his thigh, and threw off the box into her face.

Akira wildly waved her wooden spear and blindly grabbed Snake's clothes and dragged him into the office. She coughed again in her hand.

* * *

"Hey bro! I need temporary meds!" Akira yelled over to Master Hand. She also threw the glove she had coughed on to his pointer finger. Instead, he caught it with his ring finger, and threw her back a small yellow bottle. Link, Lucario, and now Snake, were sitting in beanbags. Akira caught the bottle, opened it, and took a pill out. She then filled a cup with water, and took the pill.

"Weren't there supposed to be chairs instead of beanbags here?" Link wondered out loud. Akira waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, but those are uncomfortable." Lucario relaxed in the beanbag. "So why were you guys eavesdropping?" she suddenly asked.

Snake tensed, "We were, curious at what you were doing." He lied. Link nudged him, and winked. _'G__ood one.'_ Master Hand interjected. "Then why would you stay for the entire duration if you knew what she was doing?"

Lucario twitched. "We were curious." Lucario shrugged. Both of the Hands' stared at him, they already knew.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

* * *

**Ok, this was sorta cruddy, but oh well. Next due date is somewhere next date. Review nicely, and I'll add another chapter. All I really need is a simple review! I've been slowly extending the length of my chapters, so they're reaching at least two thousand words now! I got second place for Oral Language! Why does that happen?**


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping's Hard for me

**Yeah, definitely my first story done out of my head. Disclaimer by Marth!**

**Marth: She doesn't own anything. No music, anime, games, SSBB, or weapons. Only the plotline.**

**That was boring… Whoa… MGS4 Snake VS Liquid is awesome! In HD! YEAH!**

**

* * *

**

When Akira trudged back to her bedroom, Snake followed her silently. He tapped her shoulder. She whirled around on him.

"What?" she questioned. Snake kept a bored looking appearance on his face.

"Symbol?" he simply asked, encountering a blank face from her.

"What?" Akira cocked her head to the side. Snake face palmed. "You know… like an animal, or an item?"

"Oh…meh, it's just star in a hexagon." Akira commented. "Not very exciting is it?" she questioned him as they arrived to the door. Snake's eyes widened. His mouth dropped, "That's not exciting?"

She shrugged. Then, she opened the door to their room, and immediately went to an offside ebony wood desk. Akira switched the desktop light on along with her Toshiba laptop.

**(AN: I like ebony...)**

Snake still stared at her.

Akira noticed. She sighed, "Will you stop staring at me?" She clicked the Internet Explorer button.

He didn't.

So, she went to Youtube. Typing in a song called "Apples and Bananas." Her fingers tapped the computer buttons quickly.

Snake was going to ask what the hell that song was until it started. He twitched at the words.

"_I like to eat, eat, eat ap-ples and ba-na-nas!"_

"_I like to eat, eat, eat ap-ple and ba-na-nas!"_

"Shut the damn music up!" he yelled at Akira. She smirked at him, and turned the music louder.

Now the lyrics sounded like this:

"_I like to eat, eat, eat eep-les and bee-nee-nees!"_

"_I like to eat, eat, eat eep-les and bee-nee-nees!"_

"_I like to ite, ite, ite ip-ples and by-ny-nys!"_

"_I like to ite, ite, ite ip-ples and by-ny-nys!"_

"Gahh!" Snake yelled. Akira smiled and turned the music to a sadder song, but with lower volume.

Japanese music rang softly.

"_Kageru sora ga kobashita namida"_

_(__**AN: If you want to know the songs. Go to the bottom! But the Song before this one is mixed up OK?)**_

"_Asufaruto o kuroku someru"_

"Where do you find these songs?" he questioned.

"Friends." Was all she replied with.

He grunted, and called out as he was walking towards the large bathroom, "I call the shower first!"

"NO! I WANT THE DAMN SHOWER! I TRAVEL FOR A LONG TIME, AND I WANT A CIVILIZED SHOWER! AND THE LAST TIME I DID TAKE A SHOWER, MASTER HAND TOOK ALL THE DAMN DRY TOWELS! MOVE SNAKE!" she roared out suddenly and shoved Snake to the side, while racing to the bathroom.

**(AN: This actually happens to me...)**

He fell to the ground with a thump. Groaning, he lifted himself up.

* * *

Akira snickered, and turned the pristine white shower on to full power. Jets of hot water came bursting through. Quickly undressing herself, she hopped into the shower. Sighing in content, she started washing her hair with shampoo.

* * *

Snake lay on the bed, staring at the pale white ceiling. It was certainly a bit irritating that he couldn't go into the shower first, but oh well. Relaxing in Smash Mansion was a bit hard for a hardened mercenary like him, but he got used to it.

He flipped over on the bed, and admired the silkiness of the sheets. Although the color was a bit drab, he never minded.

Burrowing his head deeper in the pillows, he smelled freesia. '_What the heck?'_ He swiftly pulled his head up. Jumping out of bed, Snake inspected the red one. He pursed his lips in thought. Then he threw his dirty shoes on there.

Serves her right for making his bed smell like flowers.

* * *

Cranking down on the hot water, Akira shut the shower down. Gingerly stepping out of the immaculate, pure white bath tub that resembled her hair, she grabbed a fluffy black towel. Drying herself quickly, she rewrapped clean bandages around her scarred body. This included both arms, legs, lower half of the torso, and her left hand.

"Damn…These are a lot of scars." She muttered to the full body length mirror. Twisting her body, she found a purple tank top and black sport shorts that went to her thighs.

**(AN**: **Think of running shorts!)**

After putting the clothes on, she opened the door and welcomed the chilly air that came with it. Popping her shoulder, she noticed that Snake was on her laptop. "Get off!" she bit her lip. He didn't listen.

Her hand twitched. "Men." She grumbled silently. Akira slapped her hands on the carpet, and transmutated a furry carpet snake that slithered onto Snake's shoulder.

"AH!" he yelped, shaking the snake off. The snake faded back into the carpet. A smirk came across her face.

"Fitting, no? To be scared by your own name?" Akira taunted. Snake's chest heaved.

But in return, he grinned back. "To have so many scars on you? Lose a lot of battles?"

Turning a light shade of red, she jostled him out of the dark chair. "Oh, move OVER!" Once again, Snake fell to the ground with a thump.

"MY GOD WOMAN! STOP THROWING ME LIKE A POTATO SACK!" Snake yelled at Akira.

A noise could be heard from the other room.

* * *

Lucario's ears jerked. "What in the world?" he mumbled. His eyes closed in peace as it was silent again. Because right next to his door, was none other the Akira Hand and Snake. A rumbling noise could be heard near his blue and black bed.

After fifteen minutes, the rumbling stopped. Leaning his head back on a small, long, pillow, Lucario went into aura sight.

**(AN: Is that what it's called?)**

In a fuzzy blue view, he spotted Snake on a laptop. Then he saw Akira transmutating a snake.

'_How ironic,'_ Lucario snickered. ', _to be beat by your own namesake.'_ When he heard Snake yelp, he laughed out loud. And then, finally the yells came erupting from both of their mouths.

Rubbing his ears, he shouted out to the yellow wall on the right of him, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOUR MARRIED. EITHER GET YOUR MANNERS TOGETHER, OR I AM GETTING IN THERE TO TEACH YOU PEOPLE A LESSON!"

* * *

Both of their heads turned to the gray wall, which was patterned with red roses, scattered everywhere. Akira cocked her head to the other side, "Were we that loud?"

Snake face palmed, this woman was driving him crazy. "Oh, go to bed." He muttered.

She stretched her legs on the desk, right next to where her laptop was. "Can't." she answered carelessly, looking at the laptop intently.

He wasn't going to question her further, but she continued, "Sleeping's hard for me. Terrible dreams, horrific things, ghastly memories."

"Ah." He replied and stretched out on the bed.

Without looking back at him, she told him, "Get your damnable dirty boots off my bed."

'_This woman can see from the back of her head?'_ Snake thought.

Placing his head exactly where the headboard was, while ignoring that order, he closed his eyes and listened to the clacking of Akira's fingers on the gray keyboard. Drifting off to sleep, his head slipped to one pillow, and he let out a soft snore.

Akira gazed at his peaceful face and continued to surf the Internet. When she arrived on Facebook, she took one look at it and shut down the laptop. She wasn't quite ready to go back chatting online to friends she haven't contacted for years. Hell, they'll overload her notification blocks if she posted anything!

Rubbing her fingers on her temples, she heard the roar of Rayquaza outside. "Seems that Ray has gotten quite lonely, eh?" she stared up at the ceiling. Slipping on a pair of brown leather sandals, she walked towards a balcony and swept off the boots on her bed during the way. Once she was at the terrace, she transmutated a stone tablet to write, "_Out for a walk."_

Setting it down, Akira climbed and stood up on the balcony.

She closed her eyes, and leapt towards the lake.

Akira quickly clapped her hands together and tried to make a hoverboard out of air. It utterly failed. She was never good at that anyways. In fact, Akira spent three weeks trying and failing to perfect a hoverboard.

Forty feet from the lake.

"Ah crud. I hate making hover boards." Akira muttered. So instead, she spread her arms out towards the lake.

Twenty feet.

"Miss me, Ray?" she whispered out to the lake. Turning her body so that she looked like she was standing up, she took a deep breath and whistled loudly.

Ten.

A green blur rushed out to meet Akira.

Five feet.

Zero.

Akira landed on Rayquaza's head. She rubbed it lovingly. "Hello boy!" Her mouth went into a smile. He purred in delight.

"Let's go for a flight, shall we?" Akira questioned him in a low voice. Rayquaza growled in delight. Roaring to the skies, he took to the air.

Laughing in the night air, Akira stood up on Rayquaza's back and held up her arms in the sky.

"Enjoying the night?" A deep voice cut the air. Closing her eyes, Akira opened her eyes to see Mewtwo flying next to her.

"Oh, go away." Akira mumbled.

"Child." Mewtwo commented.

"Oldie." She retorted.

"Disrespectful girl." he responded.

"Lavender humanoid!" Akira yelled.

"Wish granted then. See you in the morning." Mewtwo ended. At least he wasn't pink like Mew, right?

Akira sighed, and patted Rayquaza's back. "I hate interruptions, don't you? Let's go higher."

Rayquaza roared his delight and flew higher and higher.

"And Ray? Make sure we don't spend the entire night, will you?" Akira requested. Rayquaza indicated that he heard by nodding his head.

A strong breeze brushed through Akira's white, long hair. Memories waved through Akira's mind. One she sorted out as when Rayquaza was introduced to the Smash Grounds.

_Flashback_

_15 years back!_

_Nineteen year old Akira was curious about the green dragon that came yesterday. "What is it doing in the lake?" she inquired._

_Master Hand waved her off. "Just Rayquaza. Don't stick your hand in the deep waters, alright?"_

_He wandered off to his office._

"_Ditcher." Akira murmured. Ignoring his advice, she went outside, narrowly avoiding Zelda's gray eyes._

_Walking happily towards the lake, she skipped alongside the shallows._

_Yellow eyes gazed at her beneath the murky waters._

_Stopping near the end of the shallows, she started to think about Master Hand's advice. "Oh well." She dipped a hand in the deep water._

_Green scales started to appear. Slowly, it faced her while showing its razor teeth. Akira stared in wonder. _

"_What up Rayquaza?" Akira greeted him suddenly._

_Rayquaza jerked his head back. That WAS unexpected. Most people ran away from him. Very unexpected._

_Akira raised an eyebrow at Rayquaza. "Can I meet you later?" She asked in a childish voice, hoping he would nod his head._

_Rayquaza still stared at her. Tilting his head forward as a yes, he was thrown back by the strong hug Akira gave him._

"_YES~ SEE YOU LATER RAY!" Akira screamed happily into his neck. She ran back, and tripped on air._

_Rayquaza puzzled over on how she could trip on nothing. What a weird kid._

_Flashback ends!_

A slight nudge on Akira's back got her out of dreaming. She yawned. "What time is it Ray?"

He growled and pointed at the sun, which was barely poking out of the horizon.

"Oh." She yawned again. "Drop me off, will you?"

Rayquaza snarled a yes. He circled lower, near the lake, and he flipped over, making Akira hit the cold water.

"GAH! FREEZING, COLD WATER!" Akira screamed. She turned on Rayquaza, who was a centimeter away from the water's edge, and he was smirking at her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Akira then transmutated several things. First, she transmutated a water board for her to stand on. Second, an ice blade. Third, and last of all, ice armor.

Rayquaza recoiled, but gathered his courage to roar defiance at her.

"Three, two, ONE! FIGHT!" Akira yelled.

Rayquaza lunged for her stomach. In return, Akira slashed with the cold blade. Snarling, Rayquaza sent an energy ball at her.

"OI!" Akira's indignant yell rang through the night air. Running, she cut a small scale out of the hundreds. Hissing, Rayquaza leapt into the black sky, lit only by the glow of the pale, white moon.

"Aw, sugar honey ice tea!" Akira whined when she realized what was going to happen.

**(AN: Note that THAT particular line was from Madagascar.)**

They spent two hours fighting like this. In the end, Akira had gained a few cuts, but so had Rayquaza.

Contrary to most beliefs, Legendary Pokémon get hurt. More so if you use their weakness. "Surrender!" Akira chuckled with delight. Rayquaza howled a refusal and whipped Akira into the air. He gripped her ice covered armor and sped towards the water.

"Oh hell." Akira uttered. Twisting her body to face the water, she clapped her hands and transmutated the water into ice when they reached the water. Rayquaza roared in astonishment, and let her go.

Water's pretty at some distance. Extremely shiny, reflects light, all that good stuff. But when you're slammed into the dark depths of it, you can't help but feel frightened. Akira stretched her arm to grip at the ice. Gripping on the ice for dear life, she lifted her head and called peace.

Lifting herself on the cold ice, she dozed off until Rayquaza scooped her up, flew towards the top of Smash Mansion, and dropped her on the warm roof. Well, it was still cold, but at least she wouldn't freeze. She waved halfheartedly to Rayquaza, who was going back to the lake.

Dropping her head back, she started to finally get some sleep. Nightmares immediately started coming to her head. "Oh for Hand's sake, go away." Akira grumbled.

* * *

6:50.

It was a bit sunny outside, and since winter was coming soon, Lucario decided that he might as well go outside on the roof. Going to a nearby window, his feet clung to the sill and he used Extreme Speed to get to the roof.

What he encountered startled him. Akira Hand was snoring on the roof, dangerously close on the edge. "For Arceus' sake. Why the Darkrai is she on the roof?" Lucario questioned.

**(AN: I have no idea what Pokémon use for religion so I'll use Legendaries. OK?)**

He prodded her arm. Akira waved her arms furiously, as if there was someone there. "Akira!" Lucario urged her to wake up.

"Meh. G'way. "Akira mumbled waving her arms. She lazily opened one eye to see red ones. "GAH!" She leapt to her feet.

6:55.

Lucario got into a fighting stance. Akira brushed her pajamas from dust. It was then Lucario noticed the bandages. "H-?" he was cut off by Akira's voice.

"What time is it?" She inquired.

"Should be 7:00 by now." Lucario answered.

"Aw cr…ud." Akira realized that they should be going to the kitchens if they wanted to avoid Kirby. Taking Lucario's arm she dashed off to the kitchens with him in tow.

* * *

**Wow. This was pretty long! Review please! Also, I want to ask you a question, :Should I do all the newcomer battles? Also, when should I introduce Avakris? Plus the fact about the other OCs. But their extremely minor besides Candi and Avakris. Please answer the questions in the reviews! I have no idea how to respond to a PM! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HITS ARE! Check my other stories in my profile.'**

**

* * *

**

**Song references:**

**Tower, by Luka Megurine**

**Apples and Bananas by some DJ called DJ Tameil. This song is mixed up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Second Battle Starting…

**!Disclaimer! Sonic!**

**Sonic: You're too slow! She's too slow because she wasn't fast enough to own anything! Nothing, nothing, nothing! Akira owns nothing! **

**GODDAMN HEDGEHOG!**

**

* * *

**

After arriving in the kitchens, Akira had unceremoniously dropped Lucario next to the door. She skipped to the buffet breakfast area.

The firm, dark red door titled "Kitchen" opened, and a certain brown hair boy with radiant blue eyes head popped out. Pit's mouth opened to call that breakfast was ready, until he saw Lucario's head.

"Rio?" He asked, his mouth gaping. Lucario's head went up an inch and went back down exasperatedly. _Rio._ That idiotic nickname came when Pit overheard Zelda talking about some river called Rio something. Ever since then, Pit called Lucario that.

A grunt burst from Lucario's mouth and he got up and passed Pit to go to the food. Lucario spotted Akira turning her head continuously, looking at the waffles and the pancakes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Waffles or pancakes…" Akira mumbled to herself. Waffles were really good, especially Belgian ones. But pancakes were better…They were fluffy. Then again, the waffles were going to stay only this day. Her head swiveled to look at the waffles. "Maybe…Nah…" She bit her lip, and her red eyes went back and forth.

**(AN: Don't you ever feel like that?)**

"I'll take the…waffles!" she muttered. Akira used the tongs to grab the steaming waffles, and piled two on her plate. Then after putting butter and maple syrup with the waffles, she sat down on a bench near a wide, open window. Her eyes wandered over to the incoming Smashers. Sonic was sleepily walking in the buffet room with a green sleeping hat on his head lopsided.

Pikachu had walked in and immediately chose to go to the Oran rolls, along with Pichu, who was garbed in a similar yellow and black striped hat. Articuno glided in, bringing a small draft with the large bird. Akira turned her attention back to view the lake. Was it only last night, that lake had been an icy wonderland? Maybe Rayquaza and her could do it again…

Lucario interrupted her daydreaming by sitting opposite of her. Soon, Jackie joined them along with her Daikenki.

**(AN: Dangit…Why won't Pokemon Black and White come to the USA?)**

"So Akira," Jackie started out. Akira raised an eyebrow at her while chewing a piece of waffle.

"What?" a muffled voice came out of her mouth. Jackie sighed in exasperation. "Nevermind…" she muttered. She fed the Daikenki, who was staring intently at Akira. A crash could be heard in the living room.

"The heck?" Akira stood up abruptly, taking the rest of her waffles with her. Lucario's eyes followed her, but kept on talking to Jackie.

Who had known Crazy Hand was going to be back this soon?

Crazy Hand set off another explosion, giggling like crazy. Master Hand came rushing out of his office.

"What-?" Master Hand began, but stopped when he saw his brother. "Oh."

Akira entered the room holding a fireball in her palm, confused. "What's happening bro?" she asked. And then she saw Crazy Hand who turned and looked at her. Crazy Hand tackled Akira to the ground, apparently _hugging_ her.

"AKIRAAAA!" He screamed happily, attracting a lot of attention from the buffet room. Murmurs began to come through the door, and Akira could hear people coming up from their chairs. Panic raced through her. Not ever, did she plan on this happening.

**(AN:I got sort of tired typing his words, so if he's OOC please tell.)**

"Brother! Help!" Akira managed to hiss out from under Crazy Hand to Master Hand. Master Hand seemingly started to grin. He started to laugh a little.

"Akira, you should be enjoying this mood while you can." He snickered out. Akira's eyes widened in realization. Of course. Master Hand hadn't told Crazy Hand about the sleeping arrangements…That would mean Crazy Hand's going to kill her!

'_Oh crud.'_ She thought desperately. Crazy Hand continued talking, "I saw some really cool people, and new Pokémon, and SO many monsters! You should come with me next time! How have you been by the way? Are you still sick?"

"Uh…Yes?" Akira said surprised. She tried to push Crazy Hand away. Already, she knew what was coming next.

"WHAT!" Crazy Hand yelled. Yep. She knew it. Time to run before anything else comes out of her mouth. Akira bolted out of his grasp, and raced up to her room, but she was too slow. Crazy Hand confronted her around five steps away. "Get back down there, Akira Hand!" he said.

She replied hotly, "You aren't my mother!" after a second she added, "Brother!" Crazy Hand reared five fingers back, palm facing Akira.

"Oh yeah?" he answered back. Magically, he made a flowery apron appear on him. "NOW I AM! GET To MASTA'S OFFICE NOW!" He yelled. Crazy Hand pulled her all the way to Master Hand's, now Crazy and Master's, office.

**(AN: He is such a tranny….)**

After that happened, multiple heads stuck out the door when they heard a shriek of surprise.

"HOW COULD YOU MASTA!WHY!" A scream erupted from the office. Mario came out of the buffet room, and stared down the long hallway to the Hand's workplace. Roy ran out of the buffet room brandishing a sword on fire.

"Who's there?" Roy questioned wildly. Waving his sword around wildly, Roy almost set the furniture on fire, until Ike tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up, and we'll figure out what made Crazy Hand do that!" He hissed at Roy.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Crazy Hand was fake crying and yelling at the same time at Master Hand. Akira was in the background, crossing her arms while sitting on the desk.

"HOW COULD YOU LET AKIRA SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS THAT MAN?" Crazy Hand bellowed.

Master Hand raised his pointer finger up. "Crazy…You're being overprotective. She'll be FINE!" He responded.

"BUT STILL!" Crazy Hand whined.

Akira palmed her face in frustration. "Oh get over it bro. It's just for six months! "

Master Hand and Crazy Hand turned abruptly to look at her. Deceptively calm, Master Hand asked, "Six months?"

Her eyes widened a little at her outburst. Chuckling nervously, she reacted by running outside the door.

"AKIRA GET BACK IN HERE!" A roar came from inside the room.

* * *

Snake was getting food when he heard Akira's yell. Popping his neck, he lazily walked out to meet Akira running from a mad hand.

**(AN: Pun NOT intended)**

"Out of the way!" Akira was waving her arms like crazy. Crazy Hand almost caught up to her, and then noticed Snake.

Akira tackled him to the side. Snake's eyes caught a white blur rushing past him. Her red eyes glanced at his, and Akira started dragging Snake away. Unfortunately, Master Hand caught up to them, and made them stop. She pursed her lips in irritation, and suddenly brought her hand to her mouth. Coughing in it, she held a finger up as if she wanted to ask a question.

"Akira, we'll talk about that later. Meanwhile, the second fight is going to start…Do you want to watch it or not?" Master Hand demanded.

"YES! Yes we do!" She hurriedly replied after removing her hand from her mouth.

"Then stay seated!" Master Hand ordered. Afterwards, he called for Articuno and Bowser to come up and fight.

Bowser eyed Articuno. Articuno tilted his head to the side and stepped up to the platform where they would teleported to the stage.

"Watch out bird. You have no clue what's in for you." Bowser chuckled in a guttural tone. In a light, flowing voice, Articuno answered back, "Then be surprised."

Master Hand announced, "Two stock battle, all items allowed. You two will be fighting in the Orange Islands!"

Articuno's head reared back. Back to those islands? A terrible stage was in store for them then…

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

**

* * *

**

**This was an alltime short, but I am really, really, REALLY, busy with homework! Sorry for the shortness, but bear with it. Ok…tell me who do you want to win, and I might comply with your wishes. Also, who else do you want do fight? AND I really need ideas for stages! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Battle Two! Articuno VS Bowser!

**I'm happy to present…Disclaimer!**

**Articuno: She doesn't own anything. Only her plotline.**

**Meh. I have no idea what gender Articuno is, so let's have it a she. Second Battle!**

**

* * *

**

Bowser casually walked through a pillar of flames to meet Articuno flying in from the east, bringing a freezing breeze with it. The breeze didn't chill Bowser, but the area surrounding them did. They were in a large cave, with an altar in the middle. On the altar was a blue, shining orb, settled in the center.

The background was an icy island, with a hurricane in the background, and violent waves crashing intensely into the stage. A tall mountain covered with eternal snow was also in the background. On his right was a gray wall, but on his left was a cliff, leading to the violent, silver waters.

Bowser tested the ground. It was slippery, not to mention gray.

The area seemed to be rather gloomy in his opinion.

"Weather a bit chilly, isn't it?" Bowser had to roar out his opinion. The regal, blue bird stared at him coldly.

**(AN: All these puns you find in here are not meant to be puns!)**

**

* * *

**

Articuno's red eyes wandered over the familiar area. Was it only that long ago? Was it only that long ago she had fought against Lugia with Moltres and Zapdos? Was it?

* * *

Bowser hated waiting, and the Legendary seemed content to stare at the region. So he rushed towards the Legendary, stretching his arm to grab its neck to body slam it. He missed by a long shot, because Articuno detected the movement after a few seconds, and flew out of his way.

Cawing, Articuno sent an ice beam **(Side B).** Bowser was too slow to avoid it and he slid to the cliff, but his weight allowed him to stay on. Pawing off stray ice cubes from his red hair with rough claws, he retaliated by breathing blazing fires on Articuno. The blaze caught only a tip of a feather, but then the unpredictable happened.

**Bowser: 12%**

**Articuno: 5%**

The bird unexpectedly distorted into a blur, and disappeared. **(Up A)**

Roaring his annoyance, he caught the sight of a small bit of smoke.

"Be a man, birdie!" Bowser bellowed into the howling wind. The wind whipped his hair back, and he was spinning around, searching for the Legendary.

A shrill, undeniably woman's voice screeched out back, "SHUT YOU STUPID, TIMID TURTLE!" He reeled back, surprised that this one Legendary was a woman.

**(AN: Yeah…Let's say no one heard Articuno speak last chapter!)**

**

* * *

**

Smoke rose from the tip of a blue feather. Articuno swiped the wing on a pile of snow, angry at the events which had happened. First that horrid flame had gotten on her feathers, and now she was mistaken for a male! Furiously, she shot out Gust **(B) **at the abnormally large turtle. It missed due to her hastiness, and suddenly the stage began to go hazy.

Blurry lines, tons of colors, and rocks began to disappear, and the stage started to morph into something rockier. Now, the two opponents were in a volcanic crater, with a small altar on a ledge, overlooking the crater. Five thin platforms were scattered in the air, three on the bottom and two on the top. The shrine had a glowing, red orb nestled in a small indent.

Fire Island. _'Oh Arceus'_, Articuno thought while rapidly flying to higher platforms as small flames started to jump in the background. Bowser whirled around looking for his opponent, and saw Articuno. Jumping from platform to platform, he reached her, and noticed she was looking fearful of the surroundings.

She feared fire? '_That is not surprising to me at all…'_ Bowser thought. He mocked in a baby voice, "'Fraid? All because of some fire?"

Articuno recoiled when Bowser's mouth started to fill with flames. In her mind, a storm of memories started to appear.

**(AN: Stupid, unintended puns…)**

Flames. Coming straight towards her. On instinct, she blurred out of Bowser's vision and appeared below him. Panting, she glided farther down to the ground. Regaining her composure, she was then calm enough to send another ice beam upwards at the turtle.

Bowser was twisting his heavy body to see where she went, when he was hit by ice.

**Bowser: 30%**

**Articuno: 5%**

**

* * *

**

Akira was staring at the fight in the living room TV. "Wow…This is going to be a really long battle or a really short one…" She commented.

"They are skilled opponents." Mewtwo observed their fight too, noting the island changes. Lucario was using aura sight to see both of their feelings. He was surprised at what he saw. Articuno was a cold black, representing fear, but Bowser was a warm gold, meaning either he was glad about his challenger or that he was happy that she was fighting back.

Nonetheless, Lucario was feeling a bit of pity for the bird.

* * *

"Get down here you overgrown reptile!" Articuno screeched in the wind, showing more courage than she felt.

In return, Bowser roared back and jumped down to face her red eyes. Red clashed with black ones. Flames started gathering in his mouth. Articuno tensed at the scarlet blazes.

Damn fires… Memories came to Articuno again, assaulting her troubled mind.

"Try it." She hissed, attempting to ignore the thoughts in her head.

How could he resist? Bowser breathed flames on his enemy. Immediately, Articuno threw up a shiny, glass square. **(Down B)**

The blazes came straight towards her, until it crashed into the wall. The wall sent the flames back at Bowser, who barely dodged it.

Jerking his green head sideways, Bowser growled with intent to hurt Articuno. Painfully.

Realizing this, Articuno soared to a small platform, and promptly tripped because the stage was changing again. '_Wait a minute…' _she thought quickly, _'First Ice Island, the fire, finally…ugh. Lightning Island._

Bowser was growing tired of this battle.

**(AN: I am too…)**

The terrain was even rockier than Fire Island, and the two battlers were on a mesa, surrounded by the sea. No altar was found on this one, but a sudden explosion turned the foes to see a chunk of metal hit the background.

Taking advantage of this, Articuno soared over to club Bowser with a wing. It worked, but Bowser had returned the hit with a sharp claw to the legs. Articuno stumbled a little, and Bowser lashed out again, hitting the right wing.

* * *

"Ooh…That was harsh." Rouge had her eyes glued on the TV.

Akira agreed with her. That was a harsh blow.

**

* * *

**

**Bowser: 59%**

**Articuno: 17%**

Hissing defiance, Articuno sent an ice beam again while flapping her wings upwards. Bowser avoided it and grabbed her neck again to body slam her. It worked, but during the fall to the ground, Articuno had pecked him in the neck, thus giving both of them damage.

**Bowser: 61%**

**Articuno: 25%**

"Not going to surrender yet?" Bowser hissed. Articuno turned into a blur and appeared behind him, stabbing him again in the neck.

**Bowser: 67%**

**Articuno: 25%**

**

* * *

**

"Why aren't there any items?" Zelda suddenly asked. Akira froze as she also became aware of the fact that there were no items.

"Oh…" Akira murmured quietly, and turned on all the items. However, unknown to her, only two items were turned on instead of all.

* * *

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you." Articuno replied flatly, because that's when she saw the Smash Ball glowing behind him.

As a distraction, she shot Gust out at him, and dived to the Smash Ball, shooting an ice beam at it to break the item.

Bowser intercepted the ice beam after he noticed the Smash Ball and shoved his claw towards the ball.

**Bowser: 79%**

**Articuno: 25%**

Knocking away his claw, Articuno broke the Smash Ball and deviously grinned at the turtle. "**Now, overgrown reptile, face…Sheer Cold**!"

A white mist flew towards Bowser, who had enough sense to try and dodge it, but was unable to because there were now ice shards overhead.

"Cr-!" Was all Bowser was able to get out before the shards pummeled him over the edge. The shards were zero degrees Fahrenheit, and were stuck all over him. When he landed in the water, his percentage looked like this.

**Bowser: 150%**

**Articuno: 25%**

Peering over the edge, Articuno cringed when she saw the eyes of Lugia appear, and watched as Bowser was swallowed whole. "Damn…" she commented, but got over the shock and taunted by spreading her wings.

Bowser was incredibly furious by being beat by a newcomer, and jumped down from the teleporting pad, landing near Articuno.

Articuno noticed this, and flew to the other side of the stage. While this was happening, the stage _again_ started to go hazy, and materialized into Ice Island once more.

Bowser moved towards her threateningly, so Articuno rapidly looked around the cave wildly, and found a hammer, sitting innocently near the altar. Lunging forward, Bowser swiped at the bird's chest, and scored a hit, though minor.

**Bowser: 0%**

**Articuno: 40%**

Blurring once again, Articuno appeared near the shrine, and snatched the hammer in her beak. Happy music started to chime in, and the Legendary started to glide forward.

Looking horrified, Bowser tried to run away, but as turtles as heavy as him try to run…You know that they'll fail.

_**SMASH!**_ The hammer crashed onto Bowser's shell.

**Bowser: 425%**

**Articuno: 40%**

**

* * *

**

Fox choked when he saw the damage the hammer made.

"GLITCH!" R.O.B beeped out angrily.

"Damn…" Akira muttered to herself, "Gotta get Crazy and Master on these glitches…"

* * *

"F***!" Bowser roared. Articuno appeared to be surprised for a second, but continued on smashing the glitched hammer on Bowser.

_**K.O!**_

The hammer disappeared once Bowser flew way, way, WAY off in the wild sea.

**GAME!**

Both of the Smashers, old and new, teleported back to the Smash Mansion's living room. Bowser seemed infuriated, and Articuno looked at least a little glad.

"Great game?" she asked, sticking her right wing out. Bowser shook the wing halfheartedly.

* * *

**My gosh….My chapters are getting shorter each week! Ok…I'm starting new stories for fun now, and this may not go up each week now as school is starting to get intense. I have no idea where the Smashers view the fights, so it'll be in the living room, please, please review!**

**RER. Read, enjoy review readers! **


	8. Chapter 8

Third Battle! Link VS Midna!

**I don't really think anyone has tried to pair these two together to fight… Disclaimer!**

**Nana: she doesn't own anything!**

**Popo: YEAH! She won't own anything until she gets a JOB!**

**Kill the blue one…And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! *Runs off while avoiding banana peels of doom***

**::**

While the whole room was congratulating Articuno for winning, Akira slipped off to the Hands' office to tell Master Hand about the glitches.

"Masta…" Akira poked him on the thumb. Turning to her, Master Hand said, "Yes?"

"Did you see the glitches?" She asked worriedly. Crazy Hand barged in the room soon after that sentence.

"MaStA! DiD yOu SeE tHe FiGhT?" Zooming over to a swivel chair, Crazy Hand relaxed and started flipping through the battle arrangements while spinning.

"Ignore him. Someone gave him chocolate during the fight." Master Hand informed Akira. She made a slight face.

"Chocolate? Do they want to die?" Akira's eyes darkened. When she was nine, as an experiment given by Master Hand, she gave Crazy Hand chocolate. The experiment was simple. She was supposed to see the reaction of what would happen to Crazy if she fed him something she loved to eat.

Chocolate. Ah, the good sweetness. Sadly, when she offered chocolate to Crazy, he went nuts.

_Shortest Flashback EVER!_

_Nine year old Akira walks up to her brother, Crazy, and offered him chocolate with a big smile!_

_Boom._

_Crazy Hand turned red, and started rampaging the entire house._

_End the Shortest Flashback!_

**(AN: Puns are never intended.)**

Thankfully, the Smash Mansion wasn't destroyed entirely.

Still, Master Hand been furious with her.

"Anyways. About the glitches?" Akira waved a hand in front of Master Hand's…face?

"Ah. Yes, about that. Well…" Master Hand snapped his fingers. Muttering, Master Hand said, "That ought to do it…"

Walking over to Crazy, Akira became amused at his antics. He had switched up the contestants battle list into a completely new one.

"Link VS…Aw Crazy! Why'd you pair Link with Midna?" She groaned at the comments that would rise after this particular fight.

_Back at the Living room…_

**Second battle will be starting about NOW! Midna!**

Midna shifted her head towards the microphone, and then turned her head towards the other Smashers.

**VS Link!**

Link froze at the thought he was fighting an old friend. Zelda was also frozen, and turned her blue eyes towards the speakerphone in a glare.

"Those Hands…" She whispered angrily.

**::**

_Back in the office…_

"Bro…You know you've made yourself into an enemy towards the Hylians, right?" Akira asked Crazy Hand. Both of them were staring into a computer screen, which was showing the faces of Zelda specifically.

The camera was shooting live from the speakerphone in the living room.

"What happened?" Master Hand peered over Akira's shoulder. He seemingly turned into an unusual, corpse color of white. "Crazy…Who else did you pair up to fight?" Master Hand insisted, starting to shake him.

"MaStA! LoOk FoR YoUrSeLf!" Crazy Hand giggled uncontrollably. Zooming past him, Master Hand snatched up the list and stood there awkwardly, not believing what he saw.

Akira wanted to see what Crazy had done, but decided not to, and to start the battle.

Pressing a red button, she said in an awkward voice, "Well, um, one stock battle, three items on. Smash Ball, smart bombs, and Fire Flowers."

**::**

Walking slowly towards the teleporting pads, Link sighed and arrived at the pad. Midna was also walking up to the pad like him, but with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

What moves did she get? Would they be similar to her imp powers? So many questions…

Arriving at the teleporter, she grinned at Link. "Wonder what stage it'll be?" She asked.

Simply inclining his head, Link awaited the sound of the bell.

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**BEGIN!**

Midna appeared through a flame of darkness while Link came through a whirlwind. When Midna looked around them, all she saw were drawing pad lines, and one large, long, black platform that both of them were standing on.

**(AN: If you haven't figured out the stage yet, it's Pictochat.) **

Link had immediately lunged with his Master Sword to try and stab her. Leaning backwards, she avoided the sword, and felt the instinct to transform.

Link's eyes widened when Midna blurred into multiple black flecks into…her imp form?

"…What the heck." Midna uttered when she took a look at her new form. When she felt her head, her eyebrows raised. One fused shadow piece on her head covering one red eye, check. Tattoos, check. No regal clothing, check.

Sighing, she looked at Link who was stunned at her new look. Shooting her hair at him, Link snapped out of his glazed look and rolled out of the way. Notching a feather fletched arrow at his bow, Link took aim and shot out a speeding arrow.

Bending over backwards in a highly abnormal way, Midna avoided it easily. "You'll have to do better than that Link!" She teased him. Shooting her hair out again, she skillfully maneuvered it towards Link, who was forced to dash away.

**(AN: Yeah. Whine all you want LoZ fans…I've never played Legend of Zelda, and I'm getting these hair moves from the Wiki based on Legend of Zelda.)**

Weaving forwards and backwards, Link slowly moved closer and closer to the Twilight Princess. When he was close enough, he shot out his sword, and struck her in the chest.

**Midna: 10%**

**Link: 0%**

"Damn. And I wanted to get the first hit in." Midna laughed, rubbing the sore spot. Link gave a half-hearted smile. She raised an eyebrow. "Still the silent one, aren't you?"

This time, he actually gave a full out grin, and uttered the first words Midna ever heard from him. "No. It's simply that I enjoy giving the impression that I was mute." At first, Midna blinked, and then laughed out loud.

Suddenly, black lines started to scratch across the background, forming two monochromatic flames. Midna pursed her lips, she asked Link, "Only black?"

Link shrugged and started pulling out bombs and throwing it at her. Baring her fangs playfully, she avoided all of the explosives, but ended up being touched by the flames. "Ow!" Midna groaned, and she rubbed the quickly disappearing burn.

**Midna: 30%**

**Link: 0%**

**(AN: If Midna is a little OOC, go ahead and tell me.)**

Midna's one red eye glared at the invisible injury. "Link!" She yelled, and shot her hair at the unsuspecting Hero. As expected, it hit him forcefully, and threw him a little off-balance.

**Midna: 30%**

**Link: 15%**

Link saw a smart bomb off to the far left and lunged for it. Unfortunately, Midna saw what he was doing and hastily sent a shard of darkness at him.

**(AN: What? I can't have her using her hair all the time!)**

When that little shard hit him, Link was blown back, close to the edge. Groaning, he got up and tried using his boomerang.

**Midna: 30%**

**Link: 29%**

Now that he was out of the way, Midna ran to the smart bomb, picked it, up, and threw at Link. It didn't exactly go as she expected it to go.

First of all, when the bomb exploded, Midna was dazzled by the lights.

Secondly, she was too delighted when she saw she was beating Link.

Third, Midna was also caught up in the explosion.

**Midna: 58%**

**Link: 50%**

And then the flames disappeared, and two trampolines were drawn in messily at both sides of the stage, but the two contestants didn't exactly place their attention on the drawings.

At first, Midna didn't exactly want to give up. Then again, neither would Link, and exactly like she expected, he persistently got up.

Supporting herself by placing an arm firmly on the ground, she lifted herself up and found the Smash Ball in front of her face.

Slowly, as to not attract attention, she kicked the Smash Ball numerous times. When Link finally noticed the Smash Ball, he tried to attack it with his sword, but Midna took the blow.

Punching it with her tiny black fist one last time, she obtained the power of the Smash Ball!

**(AN: …Not one of my favorite parts.)**

Rainbows…Midna shook that thought out of her head and turned her head towards Link. Grinning, she started to say….

Boom.

**Midna: 100%**

**Link: 50%**

Midna was flying off the monochromatic stage until she teleported to the stage, albeit breathing heavily. She noticed Link grinning, and angrily, she asked, "What the heck did you do to my Smash attack?"

Link pulled out a bomb, and threw it at her in response. Jumping to the side to avoid, she understood. "A smart bomb. How chivalrous of you, Link." Midna remarked.

"You have to think quick if you want to win brawl." Link replied, and then added with a swing of his sword, "It's how I lost to Snake."

Smoothly, as if her body was made of water, Midna back flipped and asked again. "You lost?" She said in disbelief.

Link looked embarrassed but continued swinging his sword. "Ah…Snake pretended to be dead, and I fell…for it." He ended.

Midna laughed out loud at this, and then the stage drew about eight lines, each going more and more downwards.

**(AN: Example. l / and then it goes lower to the right.**

Feeling the need to make fun of Link, Midna shot Link with another shard of darkness, and jumped to a flat platform to taunt. She grinned deviously, and backflipped numerous of times/

**Midna: 100%**

**Link: 64%**

Taking the opportunity, Link jumped up next to Midna and charged up a smash attack against her.

As you could imagine, it hit.

**Midna: 123%**

**Link: 64%**

Midna flew _way _off the stage.

**GAME!**

Both of them teleported back to the living room, and were utterly exhausted. Midna had magically changed into her other form, and back into her regal clothing. She grinned at Link, who collapsed on the couch, giving a light snore.

**::**

"Masta…Please tell me you noticed that." Akira pleaded. Crazy Hand was still swiveling on the chair, and laughing manically at the next battle.

Master Hand groaned, "Of course I did, no Fire Flowers."

Akira took the chance to peek at the next battle. "Ah, Crazy certainly lived up to his name…"

"**Fox VS Krystal."**

**::**

**I've officially gone crazy to do this…**

**The point is, what is going to happen when the two fight? **

**Fox and Krystal are going to be fighting each other, making this a difficult battle**

**I have no idea what Krystal's attacks are going to be, so please review and tell me**

**I need to introduce Avakris and Candi…**

**Review on who you want to win~**


	9. Chapter 9

**3****rd**** Battle! Fox VS. Krystal! **

**I am officially mad to do this…Disclaimer!**

**Fox: She's too poor to own anything. So she doesn't own anything.**

**::**

"I can't believe it." Fox said in disbelief to Falco. With eyes wide open, Falco's mouth was stuttering out words like, "I-I- What…"

Meanwhile, Krystal was standing unbelievably still while staring at the speaker evilly. "Like heck I'm fighting Fox." She growled.

::

_**Hands' Office**_

Akira gaped at the choice Crazy made. "Crazy…" She mumbled quietly. Crazy Hand was spinning his (head?) off in the swiveling chair, while Master was muttering to himself obscenities about the list of fights.

"Who in the world did he pair Shadow to...Not Sonic? But that's a classic…He paired _**who**_ with Sonic?" The Hand was slowly entering insanity.

"I should go…tell the Smashers that the battles are off today…" Akira said in a shocked voice.

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, Akira had to stifle a small chuckle at the start of what would be an arguably long argument with the Hands.

In a low voice, Akira laughed out quietly, "If they can make it out of the argument alive and without destroying the house, we'll be incredibly lucky."

Walking to the living room, Akira stepped gingerly in front of the Smashers who all had murderous eyes trained on her.

"Well, um, battles are, uh, canceled , um, right now…"Akira hesitantly said.

::

_**Hands' Office**_

Crazy was grappling with Master when Master accidentally poked the start button with his thumb.

Master froze and showing a calm that didn't exist, said, "We're in deep s***, aren't we Crazy?"

Crazy was also frozen with fear. "YeP. We DeFiNeTeLy ArE, mAsTa."

::

Snapping, Falco strutted right up to her and snarled, "You couldn't say that before? Fox and Krystal are already in there!"

Akira froze at Falco's words. "Ah crud…" She muttered and looked towards the Hands' office. "Those idiots pressed the button…" She hissed under her breath.

::

**3…**

**2…**

**1….**

**GO!**

Krystal flew into a stage on her CloudRunner holding her staff, while Fox was forced out of his Arwing, despite his desire to not fight.

Landing perfectly, like he always did, Krystal admired his smooth landing.

Biting his lip, Fox shuffled his feet into an awkward fighting stance. Krystal observed him carefully, not thinking about their surroundings.

Wait. Was the stage, on clouds?

Spinning around to look at the stage more carefully, she noticed it wasn't the white, dreamy clouds. The clouds were a more, neutral brown color, and the platforms were thick and heavy, yet they seemed fragile enough to break after a few hits.

Krystal was snapped out of her view of the landscape by Fox's body shifting to attack her. After fluidly avoiding it, she swung her spear/staff and scored a slight hit on Fox.

**Fox: 5%**

**Krystal: 0%**

Inwardly, Fox frowned at his clumsiness. He wasn't usually this slow…An ice crystal almost hit him until the last minute, snapping Fox out of his line of thought.

Krystal frowned on the outside when she noticed Fox avoided her icy projectiles. Fox now had the chance to strike back. **(Side B)**

**(AN: I did take the suggestion Abi gave me, it was extremely helpful.)**

Fox took the chance, and ran up to her and kicked her three times in succession.

**Fox: 5%**

**Krystal: 6%**

Narrowing her eyes, the blue vixen jumped over Fox's head and tried to stab him in the back. As Fox had superior reflexes, he dodged it barely, and used a simple kick to force her back a little, closer to the edge.

**Fox: 5%**

**Krystal: 12%**

Focusing really hard, Krystal used her staff to fire from her weapon, well, fire. Since Fox had already anticipated this, he rolled behind it, and kicked her out of the stage's platform.

Fortunately, Krystal's staff enabled her to give temporary flight boosts, which she utilized, and got back up to the platform. **(Up B)**

"Stupid platform…" Krystal hissed as she scrabbled for the stones that were poking out of its usual smoothness. Fox saw this, and dashed at her while kicking her up.

**Fox: 5%**

**Krystal: 17%**

::

Falco stared at the TV with Akira, Akira muttered to herself, "Fox is winning?"

::

When Krystal was up for a second, she instinctively put up a force field around her body. When she fell on Fox, she zapped him lightly. **(B)**

**Fox: 7%**

**Krystal: 17%**

Almost falling on top of Fox, Krystal barely stood up, and started to create a quake. "Yeah, serves you right for kicking me out of the stage." She mumbled. **(Down B)**

Fox tried to flip out of the way, but it was almost like she was holding him there. This stayed this way for about a minute, and Fox's damage went pretty high.

**Fox: 47%**

**Krystal: 17%**

Groaning quietly, Fox picked himself up from the ground and whipped out his blaster. Shooting about 5 shots, Fox then bursted forward into a super speedy illusion and hit Krystal.

**Fox: 47%**

**Krystal: 31%**

Growling to herself, Krystal again shot ice at him which hit him directly in the face.

"Gah, that's way too cold…", Fox muttered, while wiping off the leftover crystals on his muzzle. Taking the moment to charge, Krystal scored a heavy hit on his legs with her staff.

::

Snake commented, "Hey, did they announce how many lives they had, and the items that were on?" Akira slowly turned her gaze towards the speaker and glared at it.

"I swear, this battle better end soon…" Akira mumbled angrily. She slightly coughed in her elbow.

::

**Fox: 56%**

**Krystal: 31%**

Fox was knocked back into a large, sandstone platform, and broke it. The platform disappeared into rubble, and all that was left was a heavy, dusty cloud.

Krystal impatiently waved off the dust, and took a few blind strikes while shielding her eyes. The vixen got a hit in every 5 whacks** (?), **but received more damage in retaliation.

During the time in the dust, Fox had charged up a powerful kick quickly and smashed the blue vixen off the stage.

**Fox: 79%**

**Krystal: 52%**

Krystal struggled to jump back to the platform, but saw something peculiar. Fox was continually hitting the heavy stone with his legs and tail…and then the platform broke.

Her eyes widened, and she desperately tried to lunge for the cloud and couldn't grab it. "Oh mother of Andross…" She grumbled while falling towards the nonexistent ground.

Fox peeked over the edge of the cloud and saw Krystal disappear in a flash a light. "What in the world…?" He said.

Krystal didn't exactly know what was happening; all she knew was that she was back on the sturdy stony platform of the stage.

::

"GLITCH!" Toon Link yelled out from the kitchens. Akira turned her head towards the young swordsman and quietly cursed, "I knew I shoudn't have put a T.V in the kitchen."

::

Fox felt a hard stab to his back, and fell off the platform. "My good god…" He muttered to himself as he went tumbling over the edge.

**Fox: 107%**

**Krystal: 52%**

Flipping to his front, Fox managed to burst into flames and go upwards just as the stone began to reform. Gripping the ledge tightly, Fox heaved himself up with little effort. "Geez, you are such a backstabber." He mumbled under his breath.

(**AN: Get it? Krystal _stabbed_ Fox in the _back_?)**

Krystal decided to wait until Fox got up, but grew bored and started to attack the stone platforms.

Fox grew amused at her antics and would've stayed to see what would happen next in her boredom, but he got too impatient and whipped out his blaster to shoot her.

This time, he got 12 shots in and a combo of kicks too.

**Fox: 107%**

**Krystal: 79%**

"I lost my concentration…" Krystal berated herself, and absentmindedly started another ground quake. However, this one went for a longer time.

**Fox: 147%**

**Krystal: 79%**

**::**

Akira excused herself from the living room, and started to dash to the Hands' office. "Oh boy, they probably put it to 99 minute brawl!" She hissed furiously.

::

Once Fox was down, Krystal started charging up a big smash attack. She grinned evilly at Fox, who was looking at her curiously. "Good bye!"

_Ching!_

Fox was thrown out of the stage straight into the camera.

But it didn't end there, Fox came back confused on a teleporting pad.

**GAME!**

The two were then transported back to the living room.

::

"Phew…Made it." Akira wheezed when she finished typing out the commands. She turned to her brothers and glared at them. "And as for you two…"

The two body parts shivered at the anger hidden in their younger sister's voice.

::

Falco clapped Fox on the back. "Good job, Fox!" Krystal was receiving similar congratulations from Samus. And then they heard a voice from the speakerphone.

"**And our next battle will be rather special-" **Akira's voice was undeniable. It wasn't her brothers at least. Samus tilted her head curiously.

"A special battle?" She wondered.

"**My siblings will fight each other! This is a punishment for both of them as they were driving me insane!" **Akira ended.

* * *

**One, thank for my friend, who will be referred to as J.P, for demanding me to type faster.**

**Two, again, thank J.P for asking me questions that I would've never thought of to explain to you guys.**

**Three, thank you Abi for reviewing from chapter one till now.**

**::**

**Q & A**

**Q:How is Akira related to the Hands?**

**A:Akira's past will be revealed later, but I'll say that she was adopted.**

**Q:How is Articuno a woman, but I called her a he back then?**

**A:Like I said, Articuno wasn't heard back then.**

**Q: _This is the stupid question!_ Are the Hands (As in Master and Crazy) in human form?**

**A: No. Else they would've been described really good.**

**Q: _The question everyone wants to know._ When are you updating a new chapter?**

**A: Simple. I update whenever I can, but I try every week**


End file.
